


to whom the last choice is given

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, and then i was like im going 2 absolutely destroy whoever killed him w my own hands, anyway here take angst <333, but then :( i got bamboozled, he just !! ok so i got to nagitos death ingame and freaked the fuck OUT he was my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: He's dying, and everything's going exactly the way it should.So why is he on the cusp of regret? Why is all he can think about be Hinata?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	to whom the last choice is given

The curtain is aflame;  _ it’s time for Act Three, _ Nagito thinks, wearily willing himself to end this in the way he’d always planned it to, in the way it should.   
In his final moments, gasping out pained cries as his legs throb and his arm continues to stain his sleeve, still dangling his fate above him by his own hand, he thinks of Hajime. 

Hajime framed by the bright, eternal midday sunlight, an angel on the beach, the waves lapping at their ankles. Hajime at breakfast, still sleepy, his tie not quite tied right - and he lets Nagito twist it back into shape for him, willing his fingers not to shake from nervousness as Hinata looks into his eyes with a dreamy kind of smile. Hajime handing him something - a drink from the vending machine, perhaps - and letting Nagito thrive in the microcosm of the second during which their fingers brush, an electric spasm existing only within that moment.   
  
So often had Komaeda felt as if he was swimming in the midst of a relentless storm, fighting for each breath, each slight movement towards land, each second he was still alive. Through the darkness, cutting through the fog low on the surface of the water, was his own guardian angel Hajime, offering a hand, helping him up, making sure he was steady enough to stand on his own, walk across the ocean that had tried so hard to drown him - as if it had always been his domain. 

He hates to think that Hinata (and the others, for that matter, but they don’t matter to him half as much as Hinata does) will have to find him like this, but there’s no going back now - it’s far too late to doubt his own convictions. Something within Nagito always knew that he’d never die an easy death, but now that he has these last few moments before the others return to mill over everything, life, death, himself and  _ Hajime, _ his heart, his soul, the very fibre of his being, aches more than his limbs ever could. 

Maybe the thought that if everything goes correctly, if there is an afterlife, he may be worthy enough to meet Hajime again, keeps him going, keeps him staring up at the girder, trying his hardest not to feel the heat of the flames and the pain of his wounds. Maybe Hinata will be mad at him - furious about not telling anyone, horrified in his plot to kill everyone - but even then, maybe he will understand.    
  
And in the end, that’s all Komaeda needs.    
In the end, everything circles back to Hajime.

The last thing he hears as the poison seeps through the building, seeps through Nagito’s skin and flesh and blood, is Hajime, and the anguished shout of ‘Is Nagito in there?’ mingles with his memories, with his fantasies of what should’ve been, what they deserved. 

Although he knows he shouldn’t’ve, he notes the way his hand’s grip weakens, and he hears the faint whistling of the spear before he feels it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!  
> this was my first time writing anything about anyone from danganronpa, so i'd love to hear some feedback!!!
> 
> lov u all <333


End file.
